


My, What a Big Axe You Have: (Shmexy) Epilogue

by razz



Series: My, What a Big Axe You Have [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Lumberjack and He's OK, Forest Sex, Human Derek Hale, M/M, Tree Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razz/pseuds/razz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's weird how much Derek didn't think about sex with Stiles <i>before</i>: Because, now that they've acknowledged that this thing between them is actually something good, it's all Derek can think about. </p><p>Thinking about Stiles at the general store, becomes thinking about dragging Stiles into the stockroom at the general store. Thinking about Stiles at Erica's bar, becomes body shots and licking salt off Stiles' skin. If Derek sees Stiles at the stoplight again, he isn't sure he'll be able to resist dragging Stiles from his jeep so he can take him up against his truck. So, it's a relief when their next meeting happens somewhere private. And yeah, 'private' is a relative term for the side trail where he takes his early morning run, but still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/gifts), [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [teen wolf fics i want so much i could cry](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17351) by gyzym. 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Teen Wolf not!fic podfics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/560808) by [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya). 



> Because of the rating differences I'm posting this shmexy epilogue as Part 2, instead of a new chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

It's weird how much Derek didn't think about sex with Stiles _before_ : Because, now that they've acknowledged that this thing between them is actually something good, it's all Derek can think about. 

Thinking about Stiles at the general store, becomes thinking about dragging Stiles into the stockroom at the general store. Thinking about Stiles at Erica's bar, becomes body shots and licking salt off Stiles' skin. If Derek sees Stiles at the stoplight again, he isn't sure he'll be able to resist dragging Stiles from his jeep so he can take him up against his truck. So, it's a relief when their next meeting happens somewhere private. And yeah, 'private' is a relative term for the side trail where he takes his early morning run, but still.

Stiles obviously hasn't caught up to Derek's thoughts, as he pleasantly picks up where they left off bantering about what 'dating' entails.

"Erica says her bar doesn't count since we can't really talk, but we've never had a problem talking there before." He smiles up at him as he lets Derek crowd him up against a tree. "Oh, hey. Is today a looming d-mmm?" Derek silences him with a desperate kiss.

It's exactly what he's been unable to get out of his brain this week while the crew works double-time to make up for both lost loads from the previous week and being a man down with Scott's medical leave. It's torture being so busy. Stiles hasn't even visited the site, since he's keeping Scott company during the day. 

Derek concentrates on pressing every inch of his body as close to Stiles as he can get. Stiles helps by melting against him, until Derek's the only thing holding him up, pinned against the tree. Stiles makes a little whimpering noise into his mouth. 

The next thing Derek knows, Stiles is wrapped around him like an octopus; all grabby arms and tight legs hooked around his waist. He can feel Stiles' erection nestled next to his and gives an experimental thrust of his hips. Stiles tilts his head back and starts babbling. Derek can't understand most of it, but he hears enough encouragement to try it again.

He starts nuzzling Stiles' exposed neck, fascinated by the pale skin there and leaves splotchy red marks all down Stiles neck, until he gets to his collar. He pulls the t-shirt aside with his teeth and sucks hard at the juncture where his neck meets his shoulders. 

Stiles yelps and arches like a cat. His babbling rises in pitch and he wriggles against Derek desperately. Derek pauses to watch his pink, wet lips and the flush high on his cheekbones. He pushes back against Stiles' thrusts and presses a line of kisses across his flushed cheek so he can growl in Stiles' ear. 

"God, you make me crazy!" He bites again, this time at his ear lobe. 

Stiles makes a wavery, cracked noise and shudders apart against him. Derek slows to gentle him through the orgasm, cradling Stiles' skull in one hand. He's still aching with want, but he doesn't want to hurt him. Somehow, the only thing he can think of, other than his own arousal, is how wet denim chafes. 

Stiles lets his legs slither down until his feet are back on the ground. Derek still has a hand on his ass, so he's able to catch him when his knees don't quite hold up. 

Stiles eyes are slowly beginning to twinkle back from a dazed look. He starts giggling. Derek sighs as Stiles leans on him and just laughs. "Dude! No seriously, I should have expected our first time getting down and dirty would involve trees. I'm just glad you left the axes at home. You absolute freak." Derek would be irritable over this comment, except Stiles is also wriggling one hand down the front of his pants. 

"Aha!" Stiles crows when he gets a fistful of Derek's cock and pulls. Derek growls into Stiles' neck and starts sucking another hickey next to the last one. Stiles makes self-satisfied sounds in between the chuffs of laughter he's still puffing out into Derek's hair. He pulls at Derek's belt so he can get a better grip and swipes his thumb over the head. He manages to squeeze his other hand in to cup Derek's balls.

"Yeah, you like that?" Stiles asks in a cheesy, self-satisfied voice. Derek moans, too distracted to tell him to shut up. "Yeah, you do." Stiles hums in concentration. Then, Derek's pants are around his knees, and Stiles is slithering down to his own. "Bet you'll like my mouth even better." 

Derek gasps. He accidentally jerks his hips forward at the sight of Stiles wide mouth and his malleable pink lips around the head of his cock. Stiles just relaxes and lets Derek slide deeper with a dirty sound of satisfaction. 

His mouth is so hot, and his expression is so wanton, Derek nearly comes right then. It occurs to him that Stiles wouldn't mind, but he's damned if he's going to be so brief. Not if he gets to watch his dick sliding in and out of Stiles soft pink lips; when he can see his cheeks hollow, the flush burning across them, his eyes blissfully closing, and hear the hungry noises he makes when Derek carefully keeps thrusting.

He holds off with iron self-control. He grips himself at the base and rubs his dick along Stiles' bottom lip, pushes back in slowly, only to pull back again and tease the head back and forth, making Stiles chase him and then carefully pushing forward all at once. Stiles moans. Derek teases him by pulling back again. Stiles whines and yanks at his hips, but Derek takes a hold of his chin, and Stiles stills, trembling with want. 

He's already concluded that Stiles really gets off on this, but feeling all that restrained energy under his hand drives the point home even further. Stiles is holding his energy in check for Derek, in the hopes that Derek will give him what he wants. Needs. 

"Please," Stiles whines impatiently, "Derek!"

With a groan, Derek presses back into Stiles' hot, wet mouth. He lets himself be just a little rougher, lets his own desperation leak out. Stiles twists his tongue around the underside and sucks obscenely. 

"Your mouth!" Derek mutters, "You're so good." Stiles responds with even more eager, desperate noises, leaning forward to meet each thrust of Derek's hips. "Good, Stiles, really good ." He's so distracted by Stiles' wanton display, that his orgasm comes as a surprise. The pleasure washes over him. Stiles doesn't complain about the suddenness, just swallows happily around him, like Derek has just given him the best kind of treat. He pulls back and licks his lips, shivering a little and looking blissed out.

Derek lowers himself onto the ground so he can pull Stiles into his lap. Stiles goes dazedly, pushing into his chest and shivering when Derek strokes the back of his neck. Stiles shifts restlessly, his pants are tented at the front. "Look at you," Derek muses almost to himself, "you're about ready to come again from a strong breeze, aren't you?"

"Mmm," Stiles might not even be hearing what he's saying. Derek chuckles and draws his thumb down Stiles' hot cheek to his ruined mouth. His lips are swollen and red. Stiles sucks him in and moans. Derek brushes his thumb across Stiles lips in an echo of what he'd done with his dick earlier. Stiles hums and thrusts up into air. 

Derek grins and replaces his thumb with his lips so he can kiss and lick into that supple mouth. Stiles kisses him back desperately. Derek takes the thumb he'd just had in Stiles mouth and presses it to the damp denim covering Stiles' straining erection. Stiles's voice cracks again and he writhes his lower body. Catching Derek's bottom lip, he sucks painfully hard and comes again. 

Derek finally gets his lip back a little later and sucks it ruefully himself. "That hurt," he chastises, but ruins it by kissing Stiles again. 

Stiles just sighs happily into his mouth. "You're into dirty forest sex." 

It really doesn't sound like a complaint, so Derek ignores that concern. He's organizing his thoughts for a comeback. Because he can see Stiles' wheels turning, ramping up for some serious teasing. He has all the ammo he needs: He just made Stiles come in his pants. Twice.

"You like dirty forest sex. You wish I grabbed you for dirty forest sex every day." Apparently, Derek's comebacks are just as juvenile after sex, as they are after alcohol. 

He's expecting some crowing, some playful insults and maybe retaliating by dumping Stiles in the pile of leaves near where they're sitting, but Stiles just laughs, delighted, and says, "Sounds good to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, there are still jokes I want Stiles to make, but no real context for them. For example: 
> 
> _'"Hey Scott, how do you know your boyfriend is a lumberjack? Because he gives you lots of woo-" Derek slaps his hand over Stiles mouth and pretends to be oblivious to his pouting.'_


	2. Even More Shmexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has a routine. Whenever he's shaken or upset by something, he follows it to get his head on straight. After getting together with Stiles, it looks like the routine will be a bit different. 
> 
> ...
> 
> Stiles can only watch so much woodcutting and _rippling muscles,_ before he snaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story was pretty much finished. Except I thought there were a few cliches I missed tying together before. So when I finally had some free time again, naturally I celebrated by dusting off my favorite lumberjack. Well, sawdust was involved anyhow.

Derek has a routine. Whenever he's shaken or upset by something, he follows it to get his head on straight. After getting together with Stiles, it looks like the routine will be a bit different. 

...

Stiles can only watch so much woodcutting and _rippling muscles,_ before he snaps. 

"Oh my god! If you don't let me strip those pants off with my teeth, _right now_ , I won't be responsible for what you do with that axe when I jump on you regardless. And yes, I know I stole your 'teeth' line." 

Derek sinks his axe into the stump and wipes his face on his forearm. He looks down at his dirty chest then cocks an eyebrow at his boyfriend. 

Stiles' eyes are wide and a bit glazed. He might be drooling a little. He comes at Derek with hands outstretched and just - kind of drags them through the mess of sweat and sawdust Derek's torso has collected. He makes a whimpering sound. "How are you so hot?" He nuzzles Derek's neck, "I just want to lick you!" 

Derek can't say he objects to this, although he probably tastes like crap. When he says as much, Stiles gives an experimental lick from the curve of his shoulder to the hollow behind his ear. 

He smacks his lips, considering, "Mmm, lumberjack boyfriend."

Derek smirks at him. 

Stiles smirks back. 

"Dirty forest sex?" Stiles asks hopefully. 

Derek scoops him up with a low growl and tumbles him onto the nearby grass. Then he rolls them so Derek is the one on the bottom. Stiles blinks at him. 

"Don't want your lily white ass getting any splinters," Derek teases. 

Stiles cracks up. "Would you kiss it better?"

Derek bucks so Stiles has to scramble at his chest to stay on top of him, "I'll tell you what I'd like to kiss," Derek threatens. He leans up, and Stiles dips to meet him. Derek feints away to whisper in his ear. "I think maybe start with your nipples." Stiles makes an interested noise. "Then maybe the inside of your thighs while I hold you down." 

"Mmm," Stiles hums in approval wriggling his hips. 

"Or maybe just your belly while you ride my cock." Derek grips Stiles' hips and thrusts up again.

"Yes, please," Stiles announces and scrambles madly for their pants. He has Derek's open and his own scooted down his thighs in seconds. Derek rolls his eyes as Stiles grabs his hand and squeezes lube onto his fingers, then urges it behind him. It always amuses him when Stiles fusses at him to hurry, and he loves to tease him. He doesn't leave him waiting now, though. Patience may be a virtue, but the sooner he has Stiles stretched open for him, the sooner he can really torture his lover.

Stiles makes a bunch of vocal sounds of approval as Derek slides a finger inside him. 

Soon he whines, "Rrrmmnh, Derek, moorrre," his mouth pink and open, wanton. Derek tugs him back down for a real kiss, he can never resist for long. 

Stiles grunts, "Oh yeah," as he adds another finger. 

Derek grins and twists his fingers up suddenly, so he can swallow Stiles' moan when he hits his prostate. Stiles whines again and bats Derek's hand away while wriggling and scrabbling for Derek's dick. 

Derek reclaims control by gripping Stiles' hips and lifting. Stiles' eyes go enormous, as Derek just holds him with his forearms and elbows bracketing his thighs to steady his weight. Stiles squeezes his knees and tries to bring himself down onto his cock, but Derek doesn't let him budge. "Oooh!" He sounds like he can't decide how many parts to be outraged and how many parts turned on. Stiles squeezes Derek's cock in retaliation and he has to give a small thrust. Stiles twists desperately, but Derek just slides along his skin to his balls. Derek grins at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Derek!" Stiles pouts.

Derek lets him reposition so he's just barely pressing against his entrance but still doesn't let him sink down. Instead, he thrusts up shallowly just to watch Stiles come undone. "Oh come on," Stiles growls, head tipping backwards, "come on, come on!" He gives a full body wriggle and scrabbles at Derek's chest. Derek bounces him a little bit. Stiles moves eagerly with the motion.

"Yeah, come on, please," he's raking his fingers over Derek's chest over and over, as if he can pet the desired behavior from him. Derek's eyelids lower further as he lets Stiles sink slowly, bit by bit, onto his cock. 

"-Killing me. Please. Derek, please?" Stiles begs clutching at him. 

Derek doesn't speed up.

Stiles is biting his lower lip, face scrunched and head tipped back. He's still begging as Derek lets him settle fully onto him. When Derek lets his hips go, he starts wriggling up and down madly. Derek grabs him again and pulls him back down to hold him still again.

"Derek!"

"Slowly," he growls. "Ride me slowly, or I'll _make_ you."

Stiles let out strangled noise of pure need and nods frantically. When Derek releases him he does slow down, but he's still going faster than Derek would have let him. 

Derek lets it pass and uses his stomach muscles to pull himself up so he can support Stiles lower back and tug his shirt over his head. He licks over a nipple and sucks sharply. Stiles moans and grinds himself down hard. Derek growls warningly around the nipple. 

"Slow," Stiles reminds himself, "I can do slow. I am a master of slow, I can _slow_ all day." 

Derek snorts and sucks harder. 

Stiles chokes, "Ah! Slow, yeah, uh huh, oh yeah slow. Slow, slow, slow." He's speeding up. Derek squeezes his hips and Stiles stutters to a slower pace again. 

Derek bends his knees up to act as a support for Stiles to lean against. The angle makes it harder for Stiles to lift himself, but Derek plants one hand on the ground and rocks his hips a few times. He bends further to kiss Stiles' belly.

Stiles gasps out, "Strong _and_ flexible. How are you real?" Derek smothers a smile into his skin and sucks a stinging path up to his neck. Stiles gets his hands up behind him, braced on Derek's knees and starts fucking himself again. Derek's beyond caring how fast he goes, as long as he can suck marks along Stiles' shoulders and thrust up into his tight warmth. One hand is braced for leverage, while the other flexes on Stiles' lower back.

"Yeah, that's right," Stiles manages, before he more or less loses the ability to parse coherent phrases together. He whines insistently at Derek and latches onto his mouth the first chance he gets. 

Derek lets Stiles fuck his tongue in and out of his mouth while he's fucking Stiles, and it feels like he's about to fly apart. 

He tries to hold off, but Stiles is squeezing on every down-stroke. It isn't long before he comes with a grunt, shoving as deep as he can. 

Stiles sucks on his lips, on his tongue. He rubs desperately against his abs twice, then comes between them. "Mmm," Stiles moans through his own bitten lip. It's a sound of pure satisfaction. 

He makes a few more messy thrusts. "Mmm," he says again while he melts into a puddle against Derek's chest.

Derek pats his ass and hugs him tightly. He buries a grin into the soft fuzz of Stiles' hair. 

"Hmm," Stiles hums sleepily, "you're dirty." Derek fights back a chuckle. Stiles feels it anyway. He doesn't lose his smug expression, even as he dozes against Derek and the mess they both contributed to.

...

The new changes to Derek's routine make it hard to remember what set one off in the first place...

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another unused pun. Because Stiles can't resist:
> 
> ...
> 
>  
> 
> _Stiles gives Derek a sweet grin then turns to Scott. "Hey Scott, why do lumberjacks make the best boyfriends?"_
> 
> _"I swear, if this is another wood joke," Derek warns._
> 
> _"Because it's their job to get really sappy."_
> 
> _Derek rolls his eyes, "Cute." He turns back to Scott, so he misses his chance to stop Stiles gleefully blurting out:_
> 
> _"-And they give you lots of wood."_
> 
> _"Stiles!"_
> 
> _"You didn't let me finish last time! Scott might've missed the punchline."_


End file.
